1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a road holding ability mechanism for a motorcycle with two wheels in front, in particular, to a mechanism which may control the two front wheels to turn/travel toward the desired course, to tilt and to move up and down in an upright manner. The present invention includes a simple and innovative structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A three-wheeled motorcycle is commonly provided with a single rear wheel and two front wheels consisting of a right front wheel as well as a left front wheel. A four-wheeled scooter includes two front wheels arranged with a right front wheel as well as a left front wheel and two rear wheels consisting of a right rear wheel as well as a left rear wheel. A three-wheeled or four-wheeled motorcycle offers more stability and safety than a two-wheeled motorcycle with a single front wheel and a single rear wheel. When cornering and encountering inclined or uneven and bumpy road surfaces, especially the road surface with height-differences, the surfaces of the two front wheels need to keep in contact with the ground surface to allow the two front wheels to remain stable so as to enable the motorcycle to be able to steer safely to avoid rollovers. As disclosed in the prior art, Taiwan invention patent number I 331973, the three-wheeled scooter with a road holding ability mechanism for the front wheels is provided with a steering and suspension mechanism to prevent the wheels from being off the ground so as to avoid rollovers when the vehicle/scooter/motorcycle corners and tilts. The structure of said prior art is built of linkages, that is, said prior art includes plenty of structure assemblies, so its product cost is high. However, the present invention includes a simple and innovative structure that may save product cost.